My drug
by Mello's one and only Matt
Summary: Why isn’t he back yet? He’s like a drug to me and now I’m going through withdrawals without him.


My Drug

Disclaimer: don't own DN.

Summary: why isn't he back yet? He's like a drug to me and now I'm going through withdrawals without him.

A/N: ok this is what really happened to me and my gf our friend L is a dick to me and told me she'll never come back, well he was wrong bwahahaha!!...sorry. (Some is rp, so…but him being a jerk isn't plus I added some things...)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Matt had gotten up for another Mello-less day. As he got out of bed he cursed L underneath his breath as he headed towards the bathroom for a mid afternoon shower. Since he didn't feel like getting up any sooner. Matt had started it up and undressed, he stood before the mirror lightly going over the bite wound Mello left on his neck the day before he had to unexpectedly leave. It had now faded into a lightly colored bruise. Matt sighed and got in the shower to wash away the horrible thoughts of Mello leaving him and L who might have been correct about Mello never returning. Hell he even tried calling him and kept getting his voice mail each time.

"Mell, where have you gone god dammit! You left an hour after I fell asleep…I still have the letter left for me on my nightstand!" Matt shouted with tears forming at his eyes as he stared down at the letter Mello left him with, as he walked into their room.

"Dear Matt,

I'm sorry I had to leave I promise I'll be back I swear and I know how much promises mean to us trust me I'll be back. I promise I won't let it be like that time at whammy's got it. Have faith in me, Mail I'll come back without a bruise or cut or anything. Just look down at your engagement ring and remember the good times, like when we first met all the way to now. I'll be back and this I swear.

Love, Mello." (A/N: ok my friend Near just pushed something on my comp…I hate him…I didn't mean it Near. XD. Near: just continue it's good so far. Matt: I hope so…**sorry everyone anyways.)**

"Just look at the engagement ring he says…well it is pretty." He thought to himself, while staring at it, it was golden colored with four diamonds and in the middle of them was a bigger diamond that was heart shaped.

"Yeah, it is pretty…like him. E, where are you time to eat." He called, as he got dressed after all E was his cat a female cat at that and even though she's a cat he still doesn't like to be naked around her or anyone else sides his love. (A/N: I do have a cat named E…eevee. for short we call her E… like the Pokémon…I was seven can't blame me.)

"What do you feel like having today…wait don't answer that you want tuna, right?"

She mewed and hoped on the counter to eat. Something Mello didn't approve of since a counter is where you make food or at least something editable. That and the one time E jumped on the counter before he had a problem with it was when Mello was making something for Matt and her fur got in the food. Ever since then Mello yells at E whenever she jumps on the counter to eat.

Matt got the tuna out of the fridge and filled the cat's dish. When she was done she fallowed him into the living room. Watching him set everything up for the ps2. When Matt sat in Mello's chair E hoped on his lap and watched him play pitfall: the lost expedition.

"E, Mello to me is like a drug and I'm not going through the withdrawals…it feels horrible." Matt mumbled as he fell asleep after playing an hour of the game. At least it was one of the most wonderful dreams he ever had since Mello left.

Dream:

Matt looked around and noticed he had switched places with Harry. He ran back to the base camp because he had a feeling that Mello would be there. Matt only came to the sad realization that he couldn't get out of the jungle. He ran around for what seemed like hours before he gave up and sat down with his knees drawn to his chest.

"Why did I even think he would be here?"

Matt heard a yelling noise and realized that it was Mello's. he quickly got up almost falling due to getting up to fast , but he didn't care he heard Mello and he was begging for someone to get him down out of the tree when Matt arrived. This was now Matt's favorite scene to come across in the game.

"Need help, babe?" Matt asked, looking up with a bright smile on his face.

"Ah, Matt, please get me down from here, love…the fucking parachute is killing my arms and what not." Mello replied, smiling down at Matt while still fussing around in the tree.

"Of course I'll get you down, sweetheart."

As he reached for the sling shot, Matt heard rustling in the bushes and decided to continue until he heard a person speak up and that person was Kira who took the role of Saint Claire.

"…what the hell is going on down there get me down dammit!"

"Helpless in a tree, eh Mello? You look kind of cute being so helpless." Kira spoke walking across the boards.

"You'll never have him you got that you sick bastard."Matt hollered towards him.

"Hm? But look at him so innocent and cute stuck up in that tree."

"You know what I'll get myself down just catch me please, Matt!" Mello called, grabbing a knife out of his shirt pocket.

"Of course, Mello."

As Mello cut the ropes one by one he noticed that Kira's was watching and not doing anything. He had at least thought he was going to do something, but decided to not think anymore of it because he didn't want any jinxing. When he cut the last rope when he landed he realized he wasn't in Matt's arms he was now in Kira's hold.

"Ah, let go of me you prick! Matt help me out here!"He shouted, squirming in the older ones hold.

"Aw, Mello if you call him it makes me think you don't want me."

"That's because he doesn't you fucking idiot drop him now." Matt whispered in Kira's ear while holding a gun up to the back of his head.

Kira then disappeared leaving Mello to fall on his ass when he let him go. He rubbed his butt and looked up at his love the person who rescued him from a weird new world loving moron. As he was helped up by Matt, he was pulled into a passionate kiss from his lover. Mello blushed and returned Matt's kiss only to have them fall on the ground holding on to each other while they kissed.

"Mh, Matt, I guess you helped me up for nothing huh?"

"I guess so."

End of dream.

When Matt awoke he realized he only woke up to the sound of someone fiddling with the door trying to get in. He grabbed his gun and moved closer to the door, but when it opened he wasn't expecting to see his love looking at him. Matt dropped his gun and ran over to glomp Mello so hard causing him to fall backwards on to the floor.

"Hey there, love." Mello said, with his voice filled with happiness as a blushed formed across his face due to Matt knocking him down.

"Oh Mello I missed you so fucking much." Matt whispered, as Mello held him dear to him. Only to place a soft passionate kiss on him which seemed to last for hours beyond hours.

"Matt I counted the days till I was able to see you again, my love. I love you." Mello said, holding him closer.

"Babe, I love you too, Mello" Matt said, moving his hands down to Mello's waist.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The end.

Matt: I know the ending isn't that great but hey it's still good…I hope. It's good right Near?

Near: Matt, I'm your friend so I'd be saying something nice no matter what because of that.

Matt: it's still good, right?

Near: yeah I found it to be cute…you know that's new for him to be wrong.

Matt: _ please he doesn't want me to be happy with her…opps, shh, I didn't say anything. Anyway review please.


End file.
